Life Is Nothing But Irony
by BadButt94
Summary: Sasuke, a cynic and fake realist, gets transfered to another school thanks to his brother Itachi only to find out that life is full of crule irony. *WARNING* THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON: THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS SOME VIOLENCE, SWERING, AND COMEDY OF ALL
1. The Big News

**Hey everyone thanks everyone for the support yall gave me throughout all my fanfictions. Love you guys so much and I hope to get the same love and support through this one because this is my first NaruSasu fanfic. Please review and remember… NO FLAMING. **

***WARNING* THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON: THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS SOME VIOLENCE, SWERING, AND COMEDY OF ALL KINDS AND OF COURSE YAIO. ENJOY NARUSASU/ SASUNARU RULES! **

In the dead of night you can hear a child's terrifying screams in the far off distance. A raven haired child is seen coming home from one of his best friend's house, kneeling over the corpses of what use to be his parents. Tears are pouring out of his eyes, staining his face as they trickle onto the bodies. His older bother, returning from picking up his kid brother and a night of festivities, runs rapidly through the house, skimming over every inch of the house. When his feet finally allow him to rest, he stops by the younger boy. He bends down and holds the boy in his arms protectively. The police's foot prints are the only sounds echoing throughout their blood stained house. The older boy carries his bother, bridal-style with his favorite teddy bear, outside away from the scene. Shocked that the little boy didn't put up a fight, but pleased none the less, they walk to the older one's car. Still holding onto his brother, Itachi gets in and puts the younger one on his lap, holding him closer to his chest while messaging his back to comfort him. Either one talk, but the Itachi could tell what his bother was thinking and about what to do next.

"Sasuke, look at me." Sasuke does what he is told, "I promise you that no matter what happens I will always protect you and I will get revenge on who did this to our mother and father. So please don't cry."

Itachi whips away one final tear from Sasuke's face before he falls asleep. Itachi stairs out into the night sky pondering over what to do next as the sound of his little brother's light snoring and the police sirens surround the troubled teen.

**Ten Years Later**

Ten years passed since that faithful night and things changed for the two. Sasuke use to be a cheerful and excited youth, but chanced into a cold-hearted, distant teen. After that day, he just pushed everyone away, didn't really do anything besides get good grades, and isolated himself behind the wooden door of his room. Itachi on the other hand managed to pull himself together in order to take over their family's company after two weeks, making it a bigger success, and still hunted for his ultimate prey. The one who tore his family apart.

Time seemed to stop for Sasuke. Everyday seem more unbearable then the last, still dealing with the same old problems. His fan girls and his "You Need to Cheer Up" annoying ex-friends he used to have. He thought he lived in Hell. The worst part is that they still stayed in the same house where their parents were murdered in. Sasuke hated this place. Nothing was changing and what made it even worst was that he couldn't do anything about it, but when Friday rolled around things seemed off…

When Sasuke came home from school his brother was waiting for him with a big grin plastered on his face.

"This is… new. Why are you home and what's with the goofy grin?" Sasuke went through a question and answer trail with his brother before while grabbing ad pouring himself a glass of milk.

"I have a surprise for you. As of tomorrow we're… MOVING!"

When Sasuke heard this he squirted milk in Itachi's face. Itachi's grin disappeared as he used his hand to whip away the milk.

"What did you say?"

"What you can't hear? How about you get your head out of your ass and clean out your ears every once I awhile."

"Hn" The only response Sasuke gives now.

*Sighs* "Fine I'll explain it slowly for the idiots in the room. WE, that's me AND YOU. Are, that's a verb. Going, that's an action verb. TO, that's another verb. MOVE, that means we're getting up and leaving this town and life behind and starting over." All Sasuke could do is stand there looking dumb as his brother raped his ears. "Sasuke? Can you hear me?" No response. "Well anyway go and finish packing, most of it's already done for you, say your good-byes, and whatever because we're moving tomorrow, got it?" Itachi places both hands in his pockets as he walks to his room to also finish packing while Sasuke's brain finished processing what his brother said.

"I can't believe it. How could he just say something like that and on short notice? I'm so confused I wanna leave but at the same time I don't wanna. I suppose I could run away, but what good will that do? Oh well I guess I better start packing, and who knows maybe this new town will get me to become what I use to be… Yeah and maybe I'll sprout wings, dye my hair blond and put on a cocktail dress, with a magic wand and start calling myself Tinkerbell or the tooth fairy." With his hands in his pockets as well Sasuke slowly makes his way up the stars to what will soon be his old bedroom and finish his deed of packing up his life.

Hours passed since the awful news was delivered and his task began. When he finished it was around ten o'clock that night, he showered, brushed his hair and teeth, and dressed for the night. As he walked back to his bed, he slowly traced the floor with his feet, trying to forget the kid he once was, but the harder he tried the more the images, laughter, voices, and the sounds became more real to him and his dreams wasn't any better. Finally after and hour of pure torment, our raven prince fell into a deep sleep under his cool to the touch covers, but will soon wake with a start at the dream his brain will produce for him.


	2. First Impression

**When Sasuke opened his eyes a pair of breath taking unusual blue colored orbs were looking back at him. The other had a grin that could light up the whole world, perfect tan skin, a body to die for, and three whiskers on each side on his cheeks that made him look like a little fox, he had it all. But it was weird because this was the first time that Sasuke had ever seen this Fox God standing before him. As he looked around, they were in a strange room with two beds against the east and west wall, one joint closet and an average size bathroom with the door cracked. The only source of light was the moon that showed through the split curtains hanging from the giant window above the small knight stand with a small digital alarm clock. **

**A confused Sasuke starts a… thought process in his head. **

"**Ok Sasuke pull yourself together buddy. This isn't that weird. You've had weirder dreams like the time when I dreamed I was wearing a white dress and rolling down a hill with dancing teddy bears, or that one where Barney kept trying to rape me or the other time where I feel into the ocean, but I didn't get wet, or that time where… you know on second thought I have a lot of weird dreams. Note to self… Get Some Help."**

**Sasuke was brought back to reality when a pair of strong arms wrapped around his neck and he felt the universe's softest lips pressed against his. His conscious mind was in shocked, but not his body. His body was moving on its own accord. That's when Sasuke realized that he had lost complete control. Instinct had taking over, giving his body commands not usually given. Sasuke could feel every movement, his arms snaked their way around the slender waist of the Fox God in front of him. His eyes slowly closed and their feet danced over to one of the beds. Sasuke's heart raced faster then that of the boy who was now beneath him on silky sheets. Sasuke's hands were busy tearing at the black wife beater covering the God's chest while tan ones traced the abs on Sasuke's chest. The god lifted his head to whisper in his ear. "I'm all yours Sasuke Uchiha, take me right here, right now." The God's husky set him over the edge. He felt like tearing the boy to shreds. He was enjoying every minute of the dream until…**

A rush of cold water was poured all over his hot and sweating body. Trying to breath, Sasuke sits up and starts coughing the excess water out. When his lungs allowed him to breath again he glared at the victim who dare wake him from his dream.

"Itachi…" He hissed at the man standing over him with a bucket.

"Good morning, Princess. I hope I didn't wake you…"

"Smart ass."

"Yeah whatever. Now get dressed and start loading the rest of your stuff into the car. We're waiting on you…" With the bucket in hand Itachi walked out to help the movers, but stop to lean on the door. "Oh and before you come down stairs, please take care of that…" (Pointing at the bulged in his brother's boxer shorts.) "Awww Sasuke you were dreaming about the boys again huh? You're such a rapist. Oh and as for breakfast we'll stop on the way. Please do hurry up."

His glare was still stuck on his brother as he walked into his bathroom.

"Good for nothing bastered, but he is right! Damn I hate it when he's right. I do need to stop being so perverted."

Sasuke jumped into the cold shower and got ready to enter the new hell hold. Hours past and the road seemed endless, but the silence help pull him back to sanity. He couldn't help but think about the Fox God of his dreams until he felt the car come to a complete stop. As the car jerked Sasuke was hurled forward and banded his head against the dash board.

"For fuck sakes Itachi can you please learn how to drive?! You could have killed me!"

"Sorry little brother, but I pasted our new house."

"Hn"

Itachi slowly backed into the driveway of what was their new house. Sasuke took in a full view of the house. It wasn't as big as their mansion, but he didn't care.

"Oh look the perfect place for me to get burned by me brother. I can't wait to see what else you want to surprise me with."

"Don't worry you'll find out soon enough, here. Take this map and go explore the town, but be back before dinner so you can get your other surprise."

"Oh you spoil me to much. I wanna kiss you, but I don't wanna test my gag reflexes."

"Prick."

"Slut"

"Tinkerbell"

That was the final indignity; he couldn't stand there anymore and listen to another word that came out of his "BROTHER'S" mouth. Angered Sasuke snatched the map and began to walk around the town. Hands in his pockets and a glare on his face, Sasuke was even more annoyed then he had ever been.

"Hn. I hate it here already. Everyone's a smiling idiot and most of all… I can't get my mind off of that man from last night. It sickens me."

As he grumbled to himself, a tall, grey haired with a turtleneck over his mouth bumped into him, causing both to fall to the ground.

"Watch where you're going "OLD" man. Damn. Is everyone in this God forsaken piece of shit you call home as stupid as you? God Damnit! I hope you burn in Hell you old fart. I also hope that I never see your ugly ass face again!"

Everyone watches as the rave haired teen storms off and the grey haired man stands to brush off his clothes and continue on with his day.

"Prissy little prick aren't we?"

As Sasuke storms off he realizes that he came to an empty park. He walks over to the swing to sit down and clear his head.

"Why did we have to move here? What's so special about this town that we had to move here?"

Just as he felt a cool breeze blowing across his face he heard a soft thud not to far from where he was. Curious about the source of the sound he got up and walked towards it. When he got close enough he saw a young boy around his age lying in the grass… sleeping. With a closer look Sasuke could feel a nose bleed coming on.

"Whoa! That's… It's HIM! The boy from my dream last night. He's here? Is that why I had that dream? Was some great being trying to tell him… something? I Hope I never see him again, but you have to admit it. He looks way better in person"

Sasuke felt a pain in his chest as his heart leaped into his throat. Grabbing his chest, trying to clam down, but not succeeding. His cell phone rang and disturbed the peace.

"What?"

"About I damn time!"

"Shut up! You don't own me!"

"What do you mean that I'm your property? I'm not your slave"

"What about being the tooth fairy?"

"Fine you win I'm on my way. And my food better be ready when I get there, "OLDER BROTHER"!"

"Yeah whatever Itachi."

Sasuke made his way home to a grinning Itachi and a plate of spaghetti.

"Why are you smiling? Got some while I was gone? Ha-ha slut."

"I'm going to let that slide because of your next surprise."

"What is it? Don't keep me in suspense. I'm dying to know. Just like someone waiting to have their head cut off."

"You'll see tomorrow. After dinner go and get ready for bed and don't unpack anything that isn't unpacked for you."

"Whatever,"

After dinner Sasuke did what he was instructed to do only because he was tried from today's events anyway. As he lay in his bed and slowly drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the God he almost came face to face with.

"**I'm all yours Sasuke Uchiha, take me right here, right now." Those same husky words escaped those same full soft lips that were so close to his ear. Sasuke couldn't help himself. He let his fingers trail down the abs of his God to his pants. Slowly undoing and pulling down the Fox's pants and boxers reviling a nicely sized dick. Sasuke grabbed, messaged, and lick the other boy's member. Sliding his tongue over the slit of the head making the blond moaning his name in pleasure. "Mmm… S-sasu-ke" Sasuke made a vibration against the God's hard member earning an even louder moan. Tan fingers tangled with raven hair as he was on the breaking point. Sasuke would feel as the Fox God was getting ready to come when…**

His alarm went off at around ten o'clock in the morning.

"Damnit! Why do I have to wake up so early?" Sasuke whipped away some of the sweat as Itachi called to him from downstairs.

"Sasuke get up and get dressed and come down for breakfast! Oh and take care of your problem… again!"

"How the fuck does he always knows before I do? Oh well… Let's get the day started."

He showered, dressed, and got ready for the day. When he got down stairs his breakfast was made and Itachi was standing by the door.

"Why do I get the feeling something bad is about to happen?"

"You're always so negative. Can't you try to find the positive in the situation for once?"

"Can you find your dick…? It's the same answer for both… No"

"You're such a Drama Queen."

"Whoa and what are you…? Mr. Perfection?"

"Ok, ok you got me. Even though it took you ten years to figure it out. You done yet?"

"Yeah."

"Good let's go."

"Go where?"

"You'll se soon enough."

Both Uchihas walked to the car and drove off to God knows where.

The ride was short and quiet until Sasuke spots a big building concealed behind a big gate.

"Whoa. What this place?"

"This Sasuke… Is your new home."

"What the hell?"

"Sasuke I'm tired of your mopping and anti-socialism. I believe that this new experience will be good for you."

"You just want to get rid of me so you can have some place to screw around with the many HIV positive men you're around huh?"

"Go fuck yourself Sasuke and get your bags out the car."

"Don't need to Itachi."

"From whose point of view you child molester."

"I don't need to hear this."

Sasuke gets out the car, grabs his bags, and walks up the stairs toward the school doors while Itachi licks his finger and rubs it in the air.

"Itachi: 1, Sasuke: 0"

They walk through the quiet and empty hallways towards he principal's office, Sasuke admires how enormous this school is. They reach the office to be greeted by the woman who runs the school. Ms. Tsunade is what she wants to be called. She has a smooth, but tender voice, red-brownish eyes, long pale blond hair in two pony tails, and a grey low cut crossing shirt that covered up her VERY large breast and a green robe.

"Come. Sit down. So you are Itachi Uchiha? And this must be your younger brother… Sasuke Uchiha? Welcome to Konoha Boarding High School. So what do you think so far?"

"Hn."

"He doesn't really talk."

"Well let's see if we can't fix that?"

The room remained silent as she entered the information into the computer and print some things out.

"Here. Your schedule, a map, and times you must follow, student handbook, and plans we allow you to participate in. You can wear whatever you want to as long as it's not to reviling and doesn't show anything offensive to others. The washing machines are on this floor, open at any given time. On the weekends you are allowed to leave, but you have to be back by Sunday night as for holidays, we leave that up to you."

"Well how about that Sasuke, on the weekends you can come home to me."

Both brothers sent each other one of their freighting death glares and the tension had increased in the room.

"Can't you just feel the love?" Tsunade laughed now here's your room number, it would be on the seventh floor you can get to it by the elevator over there. Mr. Uchiha I just need you to sign some paperwork and Sasuke you may go to your room now and wait for your room mate, Naruto Uzumaki, I'll call him and tell him that he has to be your personal guide for the day. Your classes start tomorrow. Mr. Uchiha please come this way."

Tsunade waits in another room for the older man to follow her. Itachi stands with Sasuke to bid his "farewells"

"Try to cheer up you little prick. I'm doing this for you."

"Yeah that's what they all say."

"I think your upset by something."

"No I'm so happy I could jump for joy. See you later."

"Don't try to rape anyone!"

"Don't worry! I promise."

"I'm glad… for now."

"You telling me that I'm the molester when in reality… I think you're the one who tries to molest me while I'm sleep."

"Sorry I don't wanna ride "That Merry-Go-Round."

"This maybe, hopefully, the last time I see you and that's what you say to me?"

"Sasuke get over yourself. Your sixteen fuckin years old. You can take care of yourself."

With that Itachi walked into the room where Tsunade was waiting while Sasuke road the elevator to his floor. When it stopped the doors opened to revile two doors that lead to two hallways. One the left it said boys and the on the right it says girls. He made his way down the hallway until he reached his room. He unlocked the door and stepped inside and was shocked by what he saw…

"Oh my god! It looks just like the room from my dreams. Oh well, I'm pretty sure it means nothing. Pull yourself together, Sasuke. Your Fox God won't show up. I'm pretty sure that all the rooms look the same. You have nothing to fear… right?"

He threw down his bags and jumped on the empty bed, looking over at the other bed to find an orange and black bedspread and sheets. "Oh great this Uzumaki kid likes the color that I loath. Ha, I bet that he wears glasses too and ugly as fuck. Hell I wouldn't be surprised if he looked like the original definition of a nerd. Yep I can tell this will be fun." When his observation of the room was over Sasuke decided to look over at the papers Ms. Tsunade gave him.

**Name: Uchiha, Sasuke**

**Age: 16**

**Grade: 10****th**

**Student I.D.: 123124, "**Ha-ha, original."

**Schedule…**

"Damn do they have to put everything on here? They want me to become a victim of Identity Theft, huh?"

He silences himself to listen to someone that was coming down the hallway and loosen the locks on the door.

"Oh great he's hear. I wonder if…"

Sasuke stops talking as "HE" walks into the room talking on his cell phone. Both widen their eyes and their jaws dropped to the floor.

"Holy Shit!" Was the thought between the two.


	3. A Day With A Fox And A Raven

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

I swear that if there is a God… he fuckin hates me. The men who walked into the room was the same Fox God I've been dreaming for the past two days except he's real and standing right here in front of me in all his glory. His golden blond hair was just long enough to brush past his shoulders and still be spiked all over his head, perfect sun kissed skin, the most beautiful blue eyes, through his white wife beater you could see those rippling muscles and those three whiskers one both side of his face. Just by looking at him I could feel my manhood slowly rising, but not enough to show. He wore an orange long sleeved jacket, opened, a fox necklace around his neck, loose blue jeans and some white converses. My eyes took in the full view and was dazed until I heard words escape those soft full lips.

"Hey! My names Naruto Uzumaki"

Naruto had introduced himself, but received no response from the Immortal sitting on the bed.

It took everything in his will power to hold back a blush and speak. To Naruto, Sasuke was the most amazingly beautiful person he had ever seen. Just to call him handsome was an insult. Naruto did a quick over view of the man sitting in front of him. His long raven bangs, long enough so that if he turned is head they would touch his shoulders, but the rest of it was spiked up into the shape of perfectly executed duck's ass, but at least he pulled it of nicely. His skin was as pale as the moon with piecing black eyes that look like they could look into your very soul. He wore a black hoody that looks like Naruto's except his has a swirl on the back and Sasuke's has his family's symbol on his sleeve. The wife beater he had on was red to go with his black skinny jeans, a chain hanging down his left side and finally toping it all off with his red converses.

Fear rose in Naruto's heart when the strange immortal didn't respond to him.

"Hey Kiba I'll meet you and the gang by the tree." Without giving Kiba time to respond, Naruto hung up the phone only to speak again.

Irritated he walked over and waved his hand in front of Sasuke's face trying to get his attention. Sasuke finally snapped out of his fantasy land after Naruto snapped his fingers. Trying to regain his composer and trying to fight the blush back were not easy tasks right now. Once Naruto got his attention he stood up and introduce himself again.

"Hey! Name's Naruto Uzumaki! What's yours?"

"Hn. Don't worry about it."

"**Great my crush is a total jackass. Perfect! I love a good challenge."**__Said a very excited Naruto.

"Well how am I suppose to help you if you don't help me?"

"I don't need your help. I'm perfectly capable of…" Naruto grabs Sasuke by his shirt bringing them face to face.

"Listen you self-absorbed duck ass prick. I'm trying to be nice and help you out so I don't get in trouble with Grandma Tsunade. Now are you coming or not?"

"Fine! But let's get one thing straight…"

Naruto lets go and Sasuke stands up and grabs Naruto by his neck and pushes him against the wall with his hands over his head. Sasuke leans in closer to whisper in his ear.

"Touch me again… and you won't live to see tomorrow. Get it?"

Sasuke lets go to look at a glaring Naruto. As he pushes off the wall and opens the door to let Sasuke out first, Naruto whips himself off.

"Geez, did you always have a stick shoved up your ass?"

"Hn."

"Ok fine you don't have to answer that, but let's see if you can pull it out enough to survive this tour. So shall we begin?"

"Wait don't you need to see my schedule?"

"I already know it."

"Wow, my new room mate is a stalker. Tell me do you prefer to rape me tonight or right here?"

"Neither. Why bother. I probably won't enjoy it either way, Princess. To whip that smile off your face I already know it because all room mates have the same schedule. Teme."

Naruto was right. The smirk that was on Sasuke's face disappeared as his eyes widen in shock.

"Ha-ha I told you."

Just as they were getting ready to leave Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist.

"Whoa, don't you think we're moving a little to fast, baby."

"What did you just call me?"

"I gave you three nicknames until you give me your name. So pick one and let's move on."

Naruto snatches his hand away to pull out his phone to text. While they walked, Sasuke stays at least a couple of feet away from the blond. They entered the elevator Naruto started talking.

"Ok Teme this of course is the elevator, the floor we just left what the sophomore floor. Above us was the senior floor, the one below us is the freshman floor, the floor we're bout to go to go to is the sophomore's class room floor." The doors opened to revile an empty hallway. "This is where almost all of our classes are."

"How many floors are there?"

"Eight"

"Whoa this school's bigger then I thought."

"Yes it is. This is the fourth floor. From the first floor, the offices of the school, cafeteria, and the gym, the second floor, where all the laundry is done, the third floor, the freshman's class floor, fourth floor, the sophomore's class, the fifth floor, senior's class floor, sixth floor, the freshman's dorm floor, the seventh, our dorms, and finally the eight floor, the senior's dorms, but don't worry Princess, I'll show you it all."

"Will you please stop with the nick names?"

"You have to tell me your name first."

"It's Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."

"Nice to finally meet you."

"Like wise."

The two roamed the hall together. Naruto did the explaining while Sasuke did the questioning. From the outside world they looked like the best of friends. Noticing this Sasuke begins to chuckle.

"Huh?"

"It's nothing. I was thinking."

"About…"

"Us"

"Awww Sasuke you wanna go out with me?"

"No you little ball of annoying sunshine. What I was thinking was that from the outside world, we look like we could be the best friends don't you agree?"

"I don't know. I mean, I don't know if I can be friends with someone whose hair looks like a duck's ass and enjoys having a stick up their ass."

"Yeah you're right I don't know if I could be friends with someone as self-absorbed as you or a rapist for that fact either."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Ice princess"

"Scarecrow"

Naruto begins to laughs while confusion washes over Sasuke.

"What's so funny?"

"Maybe you're right. Maybe we could be friends. So what do you say Sasuke? Do you want to be friends and make the rest of our stay here as enjoyable as possible?"

Naruto extended his arm and shaped his fingers so that two were out and the rest were curved in. Sasuke's eyes meet Naruto's and then traveled to his welcoming hand. Sasuke did the same thing with his fingers to lock them together. They stood there like that for what seemed like forever. Either attempted to stop the blush spreading across their faces. Standing like that made them feel like they were the only ones on this earth at this moment. Even though they had no idea, both were thinking the same thoughts. They both wanted to be more then just friends.

Silence over took them for at least five minutes until Sasuke unwillingly broke the silence.

"Hey Naruto. What's with the finger thing?"

"This will be our secret shake."

Both slowly unhooked their fingers from the other and smiled. Walking side by side Naruto pats Sasuke on the back.

"You know. I think that this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship and who knows maybe with time we could pull that stick out of your ass." 

"Do you have to be such a smart ass?"

"Do you were girl's clothing? To answer those questions all I need is one answer… Yes."

'Hn."

Walking out of the sophomore hallway onto the first floor, Naruto showed Sasuke the whole school. Finally they walked out side to a blinding bright light. When he recovered his seeing ability Sasuke's eyes widen in awe as his eyes skimmed over a beautiful landscape.

This, Sasuke is the courtyard. The Sakura trees are in bloom as of now, each of these roads lead to a different exit outside the gates, this place has everything we could ask for, but every now and again we still like to get out and go into town. How about after we finish the tour I'll take you out and show what I mean?"

"Are YOU taking me on a date?"

"It all depends on how you look at it."

"You're bold."

"So I've been told. So how about it princess will you allow me to be the prince charming who whisks you away to everything you dream of?"

"Sure, but do you have to be so dramatic?"

'What can I say I love the drama."

The two men walked all over the grounds to look at what the outside of the school had to offer. Cherry Blossoms fell in every direction adding onto the beauty of the school. When they finally stop, it's at a tree where six boys awaited for them.

"Hey guys."

"Naruto, what's up? Why did you call us all out here? Who is he?"

Naruto grabbed the boy who was asking all the questions and pins him to the ground with his arms above his head and his mouth covered.

"Why must you ask so many questions? Can you wait about five seconds?"

The boy underneath him only nods to tell Naruto he understands. Naruto stands up and ups the boy of the ground.

"Wow Naruto you are getting stronger. I remember a time when you couldn't even lift me up."

"Well someone has to put you in your place. Anyway… everyone this is Sasuke Uchiha. He's my new room mate. Sasuke this is my best friend Kiba Inuzuka. He's like my twin… almost. Except I look better."

"Yo. Hey what's that suppose to mean."

"And a little dumber."

Naruto moved over to a boy leaning against the tree with his eyes closed. This is Gaara. He's a bit quite, but plenty of fun.

"Hn. Nice to meet you."

"Ha-ha look they could be twins. Well Gaara looks like you finally found him."

"Get down here and say that to my face you lazy ass twit."

"Naw I'm cool. Besides it's too troublesome to get down there anyway."

While the two were arguing Naruto climbed the tree to scare the lazy boy.

"Hey Shikamaru!"

With a loud gasps and a jump Shikamaru jumped up and landed on the ground, sore.

"There you go now you're down." Naruto jumps down landing about three feet away from Shikamaru.

"Naruto! I'm going to kill you."

"This is Shikamaru Nara. He maybe lazy, but he's smart ass hell and can kick anyone's ass."

"Yes very nice to meet you and now if you excuse me… NARUTO… Can you come here so we can…"talk"?"

"But Shika, I don't wanna "talk" to you."

"To bad you shouldn't have woke me up."

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again… Shikamaru?"

Without a word Shikamaru came running full force towards Naruto with such anger that you could partially feel it. Naruto ran for his life trying to tire his lazy friend out.

After watching the two run for about five minutes Shikamaru got tried and went to go lay down under the tree. "I'll kick your ass later Uzumaki!"

"Ha-ha I told you he was lazy. Anyway this…"

"I am Neji Hyuga. It's very nice to meet you." Holding out his hand.

"Like wise."

'HEY BACK OFF NEJI! I saw him first!"

"Don't worry Naruto. You know I only have eyes for you."

"I don't think so."

Naruto jumped when snake like pale arms wrapped around his waits.

"Naruto's mine. Isn't that right?"

"Over my dead body."

The pale boy let go of Naruto to argue with Neji.

Sasuke leaned in closer to Naruto.

"Who?"

"That's Sai. He's kind of like a pedophile, but he's a pretty good friend and an even better artist."

The two boys started to fight until Kiba and Gaara step in.

"Hey Shika, we could us some help over here."

"Nope."

"What why."

"One: I'm tired, two: It's to troublesome, three: I wanna see if one of them kills the other."

"Gaara, remind me why we hang out with him again."

Last, but no least this is Choji Akimichi. He's a little big and loves to eat, but he's just as much fun. The only thing that you'll want to remember is not to call him fat."

"Why?"

"Because last person who did that got flattened."

"Why the hell are yall all so violent?"

"It's in our blood. Well you met all my friends and seen the school… you ready to go?"

"Yeah. Lead the way."

"Hey guy I'll see yall tomorrow ok."

Naruto waved them off and took Sasuke into town. While they were in town they caught a movie, went out to eat and visited a flee market. The whole time they stood side by side occasionally catching the other looking and blushing. The whole time they had smiles on their faces. For the first time in ten years Sasuke was having the time of his life and so was Naruto. Every now and again the other would graze the other's hand, sending shock waves thought their bodies until Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand. Surprised that he didn't pull away, but instead tightened his grip. Either way both were contempt all the same.


	4. Monday Morning

`Sasuke woke up in his assigned bed at the sound of an alarm going off, well rested and with a smile on his face ready to start the day. After turning the alarm off he propped himself on his elbows trying to collect his thoughts. The only light in the room was the rising sun and a stream coming from the bathroom. All Sasuke could think about was yesterday's events. How much fun he had and how fast his heart raced. He raised his hand to his chest and covered it with his other hand. As he closed his eyes; the image of the Fox God was all he could see. His heart raced even faster then normal. Right now Sasuke was in pure bliss and nothing could ruin this moment.

"Hey Sasuke."

Except that…

Sasuke's blush turned tomato red, his eye's widen, his mouth watered, his heart raced more while the rest of his blood went straight to his manhood. Sasuke's ran all over the figure before him. Naruto came out of the shower with steam behind him, his blond locks were still spiked, but more then half it was flattened. Streams of water made their down his perfect chest and abs, he only had a towel around his waist and another draping over his shoulders. With the added affect of the bathroom light, Naruto truly looked like a God. The more he looks at Naruto, the harder his member got. Feeling weak Sasuke throw his head back and plopped down on his bed with his eyes closed tightly. As hard as he tried to drown out the image, things just got worst. In the process of tying to drown out the image he didn't hear Naruto walking over to him. What made him jump was the warmth of Naruto's breath against his neck.

"**This Blond is trying to make me rape him, isn't he? Oh god maybe I am the rapist here. I swear I'm getting counseling as soon as I get out of here."**

Rising at inhuman-like speed, Sasuke look to his right to see Naruto's head on top of his hands and his elbows on the edge of his bed.

"Good morning sunshine. How did you sleep last night?"

"Fine."

"I can tell." Naruto pulled back the covers to revile the tent propped in Sasuke's boxer shorts. "Were you dreaming about me? That's so cute."

"Uh- Naruto why are you naked and close to me at an alarming rate?"

"What you do like? Ha-ha I'm just kidding. But, in case you didn't notice… I just stepped out the shower and now I'm about to get dressed. Get up and you get dressed too."

"Why?"

"Ok Sasuke, go a head."

"And do what?"

"Stand up and say "My name's Sasuke and I am an idiot." Sasuke glares.

"Don't make that face. You look better without the glare. Aren't you hungry?"

"Yes."

"Then get up and get dressed so we can go to breakfast. I decided to wait for you and make sure you didn't get lost or mobbed."

"Mobbed?"

"Well since your new here and drop dead sexy, you're bound to run into fan girls and guys."

"What about you? Don't you ever get mobbed then?"

Naruto started walking over to his closet, but stopped when Sasuke's words reached his ears.

"Just get dressed." Naruto's voice we low with a hint of hurt in it as his head and eyes fell to the floor.

Sasuke just nodded, grabbed his clothes, towel and headed into the bathroom. He would've asked more about it, but he didn't want to offend Naruto anymore then he might have already.

"Oh by the way when you're done please clean up because my last room mate didn't when he did it and try not to get to excited because… we have sex ed for first period."

Sasuke's face lit red again while Naruto grinned devilishly. After Naruto finally got dressed he lied down on his bed, earphones and mp3 player in hand, and his eyes closed… deep in thought. Sasuke came out fully clothed to find what appeared to be a sleeping Naruto. He threw his stuff on his bed and quietly tiptoed over to the "sleeping" form.

"**He looks so peaceful. It seems as though every time I see him his beauty intensifies. I wonder what it would be like to touch his face for real. To kiss those lips for real. I wonder…"**

Sasuke reached his hand toward the Blond's face until a hand grabbed his wrist. Cerulean orbs met black ones in "sweet" moment; both blushing at how close they were. It seems as though every passing moment they're getting closer and closer to the other, but at the same time there is a great distance between the two. Sasuke only thought that it was because they had only met, but truth be told… there's a whole other meaning behind it.

"You finally ready?"

"Uh… yeah I guess."

"Great come on." Naruto slowly rises up; flesh barely touching flesh, placing Sasuke's hand gently at his side, and finally walking to the door. Even though he was still in shock Sasuke still manage to follow his God out of the door to the elevator. "I figured I'll wait for you to make sure you didn't get lost."

"Quite the gentleman."

"If only others could see me the same way." Naruto whispers to himself.

"What?"

"Oh nothing." He nervously chuckles. "So um… Sasuke… where you from?"

Sasuke just turned his head away trying to hide the pained look that would soon grace his face.

"Whoa I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me now… Just when ever you wanna talk I'll be here, alright?"

"Thanks Naruto."

"It's nothing."

The rest of the walk/ ride was silent until they got to the cafeteria. If there was a Hell greater then that of his old life then he sure was living in it. All eyes were planted on Sasuke as he walked into the largely sized room. Girls of all kinds stopped what they were doing to whisper amongst themselves. An eerie silence over took the room as the two slowly got their lunch and sat next to their friends. Everyone at the table laughed, but still didn't speak above a whisper. Every now again Sasuke would respond, but couldn't help but wonder about all the eyes that were glued to his every muscle twitch. Fed up with all the unwanted attention Sasuke leaned inward towards Naruto.

"Hey what's with all the staring?"

"This is the first process of the "Hunt". When we get done eating just follow my exact lead ok?"

Sasuke nodded and continued to finish of what's on his tray. Just as he was getting ready to dump his tray a pink headed girl plopped down on his lap.

"Hey there big boy. You're that new kid everyone's been talking about huh? My, my, my you're even cuter in person.?"

"Back off Sakura. Sasuke's not interested in you're overly sized forehead." Said a long blond headed female who wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck.

"Oh and you honestly think that he would be interested in a pig faced freak, Ino?"

"Well if you ask me I think you're both disgusting."

"On one asked you fox boy!" The two girls yelled at Naruto.

"If you asked us… they should've killed you when they had the chance. So why don't you do crawl in a hole and die somewhere like the monster you are."

The two females laughed evilly at the Blond boy who was truly hated by many. Enraged Kiba stood up and was about to yell at both the girls until Naruto's clam voice stopped him.

"Ok that's it. No one…"

"It's ok Kiba." Naruto slowly walk to throwing away everything on his tray except an apple and head to the door, but then turned and stopped to grin at the girls with his final response. "At least I don't have to get fucked or suck up every person here to have my name known." With that Naruto disappeared behind the corner leaving the whole cafeteria in a fit of laughter in his wake. Sasuke pushed Sakura off his lap only to speak these words.

"You're the sickest people I've ever met. To tell the truth I thought that I was the cold-hearted bastered, but now I see…"

"I know you're new here so you don't understand, but just hang with us instead of those losers and you'll be just fine."

"No! I will not stand by and let you hurt someone who probably the nicest person alive. So do me a favor and stay the hell away from us, you unnatural pig faced blond and oversized forehead version of Patrick Star. **(He's off of Spongebob for those who don't know/ remember his full name.) **

Even though a sense of laughter wanted to escape the lips of their friends, an even more powerful wave of fear and seriousness swept over them instead. Not giving people time to even respond, Sasuke turned on his heel and ran to find Naruto. Kiba wanted to go to, but Neji's hand and stare told him otherwise.

Sasuke ran all over the inside of the school with no luck, but when he reached the tree from yesterday his heart skipped a couple of beats. Looking up from the ground to second branch was what Sasuke would describe as real beauty. Naruto sat on the branch, back against the trunk, eyes looking straight into the distance, one leg was up with his arm resting on his knee, the other swung off the branch, his left hand rested sat on his right, his head propped on top of his hands, and to finish off the piece of art were the magnificent Sakura peddles falling all around him but never touching. If Naruto hadn't noticed him, Sasuke could've stood and stared for what seemed like hours. His gaze on the Fox God was broken by his cerulean eyes meeting black ones and that soft gentle voice that was blessed upon him by angels.

"Hey.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah. They do this a lot so I'm pretty use to it."

A hurt look appeared on Sasuke's face, but to hide it from Naruto he sat under tree to continue the conversation.

"But why Naruto? Why would they say stuff like that? You're the nicest person alive and treat you like dirt."

Naruto's gaze didn't break nor did his expression. The only response given was only the sadden silence.

"**How could I tell him? He's new here. He doesn't need to be burden by my problems. No one should. It wasn't my choice to have this demon sealed within me. How could I take the load placed upon my shoulders and have someone I care about be burden with them too?"**

Naruto was deep in thought while Sasuke tried to figure out a way to cheer up Naruto. Different ideas popped in his head, but neither were even close to giving him what he deserved until finally…

Sasuke stood up with a grin and looked at Naruto.

"Hey Naruto come down here."

Shocked at the sudden request, but still did as he was told. Naruto jumped down from the tall branch and walked over to Sasuke standing right in front of him. Sasuke grabbed his hand to do their secret shake. At the contact both grinned, but what Sasuke said surprised him.

"What are you doing this Saturday?"

"Nothing I could think of. Why?"

"How's about I take you on a date to where ever you wanna go and I'll pay for everything?"

A small red pinkish blush appeared cross his cheeks. No one had ever taken him out on a date before. Usually he would take them or he just wouldn't go. **(This refers to all the dates Sai and Neji had asked him out on prior to Sunday.)**

"I couldn't ask you to do that. That's to much especially for me."

"You deserve it. Well at least I think you do."

"Ok then. Saturday it is."

"Great. So… um… where is some place you wanna go?"

"Ha-ha you ask someone on a date and you don't even now where we're going? You're such an idiot."

"Hey I'm trying to be nice and take you somewhere, you know."

"Yeah some where you don't know."

"…"

"Ok- ok tell you what I'll do the driving so we don't get lost and you can just pay for everything else?"

"You can drive?"

"Well more like ride. I drive a orange Yamaha **(Motorcycle)."**

"Since when?"

"Since I was about fifteen, but I got the bike for my birthday. Have you ever been on one?"

"No."

"Then we could take my car. You can pay for the gas too."

"Wait you have a car?"

"Yeah, it's a sports car. The only time I really get some use out of it is during the winter."

"How do you pay for all this?"

"Well do you recall that I called the principal "Granny Tsunade"? Well wasn't just for kicks, but she till hates it when I do. To make a long story short she is my real grandmother."

"What? How old is she? I thought she was in her twenties!"

"Yeah she takes **REALLY **good care of herself. She's in her 50's"

"Well then. So we on for Saturday?"

The two unhooked their fingers to link their hands together.

"Yeah. We can walk to the garage and get my car."

The bell sounds of them to get to their first class. Just right before Naruto started to lead the way, Sasuke tugged on Naruto's hand jerking him back a little.

"Hey Naruto… when are you going to tell me?"

Naruto's eyes widen in shock when the sudden question popped up. He wasn't mad. How could he be? It wasn't Sasuke's fault he didn't know, but for Naruto to tell him now wasn't an easy task at the moment. Slowly Naruto slipped his hand away from Sasuke's despite the little resistance.

"Maybe someday. Just wait. When I'm ready I'll tell you."

"Ok then, but why did you pull away?"

"Well we're not going out so I don't see the point in holding you hand now, right?"

Sasuke didn't respond as they walked together in silence. Even though Naruto was on his mind he couldn't help but figure he forgot something… something important.


	5. Making a Great Ally

**Note: **From here on out I'll will be receiving help on this FF from Naru-13 and Alitalzeldfa1210. Thanks Guys. Both Authors, Sasuke, and Naruto hit Badbutt94 over head. **P.S. : I don't do and will never do conversations, so don't get used to them. I just felt like I had to do this for this particular Fanfiction.**

**Badbutt94: **Ow! What's that for?

**Naruto:** That's what you get for waiting so long.

**Alita: **Calm down Naruto.

**Badbutt94: **I'm sorry alright. I've been busy. You know… writing more stories for you and your _**lover**_. _**Wink. Wink.**_

Naruto blushes.

**Sasuke: **Well I, for one, would have preferred for her to stop this story like she originally planned too.

**Naruto:** Are you just mad because I'm the seme, this time around?

**Sasuke:** No, but I have a question… Why is it that I have to bottom lately?

**Naru-13:** That's easy…

**Badbutt94, Alita, and Naru-13:** IT'S HOTTER!

**Sasuke:** It's not fair. I should be on top. *Grabs Naruto and lifts shirt up*

**Naruto (grunts/smirks): **I'll always let you top… when you ride me.

Naru-13 and Alita have nosebleeds while Badbutt94 rolls eyes.

**Badbutt94: **See that's why you're on the bottom… because you try too hard, Sas_**uke**_.

**Naru-13: **Wait, you're immune to their sexual escapades?

**Badbutt94: **Of course. They're always doing stuff like this in my closet. Had to get me a new closet.

**Naru-13 (Turns to Alita): **DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS?

**Alita: **Of course! Badbutt would always text me when they do it. Sometimes I feel sorry for her, but other times I wish I could be there when it happens. Especially with a camera and a notepad. Aww man you're so lucky.

**Sasuke:** Everyone here, except Badbutt, is a fan-girl. But I'll grumble about that later. So Badbutt… **How do you know where we are?**

**Ke'Ania:** Hey Sasuke newsflash…. **YOU'RE THE LOUDEST MOANER/ SCREAMER EVER….. **You're even louder than me. And I'm married to the sex God Sora….

**Sora:** I can vouch for that.

**Naru-13:** Ok. Now it's time for the story.

**Naruto:** (picks up Sasuke and puts him over his shoulder) We'll be right back.

**Sasuke:** **WAIT! WHAT!**

**Naruto (walks into Badbutt's closet and shuts door before yelling to everyone) DON'T WAIT UP!**

***SIGHS***

**Naru-13: **You guys know what to do.

**Alita: **And once again we're _**so**_ sorry for _**BADBUTT'S **_laziness.

**Badbutt94: **It's whatever. The damage is done. Now… On with the story!

**P.S.: **There is a typo in chapter two. Sasuke and Naruto are in the **11****th**** GRADE, NOT THE 10****TH**

**Chapter 5: Making a Great Ally**

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

After we walked into the classroom, the only thing I was the horrid faces of my, now, fellow classmates spread throughout the classroom. A look of confusion spread on my face as I stared at the class. Right when I turned to ask Naruto what was going on, he pulled me toward two emptied seats in the back. "Naruto… what the hell is going on?" I whispered to Naruto.

"Look." He whispered as he pointed to a gray haired man. "It's Kakashi-sensei." He warned.

"So…?"

"He's… _**early**_!" Naruto said as he flared his arms around.

"… … Ok~ and…?" I encouraged on.

"Oh, yeah. You're new, so you don't know."

"Thanks for the reminder." I said as I rolled my eyes. "Why don't you enlighten me?"

"Everyone knows that Kakashi is always late. If he _**EVER**_ shows up early… then he's pissed. Best not to get on his nerves." Naruto suggested as he straightened in his chair while our sensei wrote our assignment on the board. It read…

"_**NO TALKING! TURN TO PG. 107 AND DO PROBLEMS 1-10! DUE AT END OF CLASS! EVERYONE… SHOULD HAVE A BOOK!"**_

This assignment sounded easy except… there were no more books. "Hey Naruto?" I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"**NO TALKING! UNLESS YOU WANT A PROJECT TO GO ALONG WITH THIS ASSIGNMENT!" **Everyone winced our sensei yelled.

Naruto quietly "shh"ed me before returning back to his book. I looked around and saw that everyone in the class had a book except for me. If I couldn't talk then I would just ask for him to give me a book. That wouldn't be so bad… right? I slowly raised my hand and spoke loud enough to capture his glaring attention. **"Excuse me Sensei?"** Fear started to surface in my heart as I saw him stomp up the, 1-inch, stairs so he could get to me. "I don't have a book. So I was wondering… if… you… could… give… me… one…?" The closer he got to me, the more afraid I became. The deadly look in his eyes held my body still and in its place. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears as he started write something on a clip board, his eyes never left mine.

Even though I couldn't see his mouth move through his mask, when he gave me the command of my name… I couldn't resist not telling him. _**"What is your name?"**_ My new sensei asked me.

"S-sasuke Uchiha…" He raised an eyebrow at me. It took me a minute before I realized on what he was waiting on. "Kakashi-sensei sir!"

For the first time, he turned his eyes away from me, but not once did I ever think about relaxing. He snapped me out of my trance when he slammed a sex-ed book in front of my face along with a pink slip. I gently picked up the piece of paper without reading it. "What's this?" I asked without looking at his retreating form.

"A detention slip. I'll see you after school. And if you dare skip out on it, like some of my other students… then prepare for the rest of your school year to be even worse than hell." And with that he propped his feet up on his desk and continued to read his little orange book. I couldn't help but stair at my wacked out sensei with bugged eyes and a dropped jaw.

"_This is unbelievable. How, on God's green Earth did I get detention on my first day… and it was only because I asked for a book. I need to make a note to self, don't get on this teacher's bad side." _As I made the mental note, an actual note hit the side of my head. When I looked over, Naruto was still working on his assignment, but I knew that it was him that sent it. I slowly opened the note and read it in my head.

"_Don't really pay attention to most of the stuff he says. He's just mad because my favorite teacher and Kakashi's boyfriend is mad at him and won't give him any nookie. But, if I were you, I would show up to his detention because you may never know what his mood is by the end of the day. I'll even walk with you after our last class."_

_-Naruto U._

I reread the note again before I replied.

"_**HOW DO YOU KNOW WHY HE'S MAD?"**_

_**-Sasuke U.**_

"_Because that's the only thing that can get him that pissed off."_

_Naruto U._

I silently laughed after having read the note. _**"SHUT UP WITH THE LAUGHING!"**_ The whole class jumped when they heard Kakashi yell that.

"_How did he even hear~ Urg. Never mind."_ I sighed as I flipped open the book and turned to the page that was written on the board. But once I saw that picture on the page, my face lit up like a Christmas tree and images of Naruto started running through my head when a giant, colored penis stared me dead in the face. Immediately closed the book and put my head down on the desk before another note, from Naruto, hit me in the head.

"_Having fun with the picture teme? I'd say it's an exact portrait of mine. Wouldn't you agree? Sas__**uke**__?"_

_-Naruto U._

Even though I couldn't see him, I could tell he was smirking when I put my head back down. Although I was still a little embarrassed, I didn't deny a small smirk as it played on my face. "Dobe." I whispered loud enough for him to hear… and I guess Kakashi too.

"_**STOP TALKING!"**_

…

…

…

**RING**

**RING**

**RING**

It was the final bell of that day and I couldn't be happier. The rest of my day wasn't as bad as my first period. The teachers are pretty ok, except that Gai-sensei. _"I feel sorry for the woman, __**or man**__ who decides to be with him."_ I couldn't help but cringe when I picture mini versions of this man running around. In fact I cringe whenever I see Lee. He's a definite prime example of what this world **doesn't **need.

After we left Iruka-sensei's class, Naruto walked me back to Kakashi's classroom. The whole way he was giving me advice on how to handle the moody sensei. I wasn't really paying attention. I just loved to hear him talk so I didn't interrupted. "Now this is the most important part." Naruto said as he turned to look at me. "As you already know, your fate in his class depends on his mood. If he's in a good mood, than you basically get a free half an hour period, but if he's still sour… then what you need to do is walk into his classroom, sit down, and don't blink or else he'll tear you to pieces.

"_Figuratively… I hoped."_ When we arrived, Naruto wished me luck before leaving me. I took a deep breath before my hand gripped the door's handle and slid the door open. Kakashi-sensei was sitting at his desk with his feet propped up and his nose in that same orange book from before. _"What could he be reading?"_ I questioned as I took my seat in the front of the classroom. I sat there for a minute before he decided to speak to me. I was shocked when his voice didn't leak with venom.

"Ah, Mr. Uchiha. Nice of you to join me." He said as he put his orange book down, leaned against his desk, and smiled. I couldn't see his lips, but when his one eye turned to a u-shape I knew he was smiling. "Look Sasuke. I know that we got off on the wrong foot this morning and I'm truly sorry for that. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you. So let's start over. Ok?" He said as He stuck his hand out toward me. I slowly got up, walked over to him, and shook his hand.

"_Maybe he's not such a demon after all."_

Over the next thirty minutes Kakashi and I got to know each other. If I didn't know any better, we could've been related or at least best friends in another life. "Well Sasuke, I'm glad you and I had this little talk. Your thirty minutes are up and I will see you again tomorrow morning." Kakashi dismissed as I got up and started walking toward the door. "Oh and Sasuke…" He called, causing me to turn around. "If there is anything,_** anything**_ at all, that I can help you with… feel free to ask." He offered.

"Thanks Kakashi. I'll keep that in mind." I replied as I reached for that door, but stopped and turned toward him with a smirk. "Well… actually… there is one little thing I need your help with."

**To Be Continued…**

**Alita: WHAT? THAT'S IT?**

**Naru-13: Yeah. HOW COULD YOU TAKE FOREVER TO UPLOAD THE CHAPTER AND THEN HAVE THE NERVE TO MAKE IT A CLIFF HANGER?**

**Badbutt94: …**

**Alita and Naru-13 (sighing while shaking heads): You're fired.**

**Badbutt: It is what it is.**

**Naru-13: Ok Sasuke Jr.**

**Alita: Hey speaking of the Emo King… Where are they?**

**Naru-13: I don't know. I thought they came out of the room already.**

**Badbutt (smirks): They did, but they went back in for round two.**

**Alita and Naru-13: YOU'RE LYING!**

**Badbutt (Points to door): See for yourself.**

**Sasuke (Moans): Naruto… Naruto… Naruto…**

**Alita and Naru-13 faint on floor from massive nose bleeding.**

**Badbutt (Picks up her cell phone): While I call 9-1-1, you guys do your job and review. This is the one time I will allow you guys to cuss me out and I won't get mad. Just don't overdo it… or else you'll be next on my Flamer Diss List/Letter/Notice. This has been a Badbutt94 production, with help from Alita and Naru-13. Now if you'll excuse me… I have another country to flee to. See ya.**

**Alita and Naru-13 wake up.**

**Naru-13: Where did Badbutt go?**

**Alita: Probably fled to Japan. Haha, she's so predictable.**

**Naru-13: Should we go and get her?**

**Alita: Naw… Let's scare her a little. And besides…**

**Moans and grunts coming from Naruto and Sasuke.**

**Alita: I have some yaoi to watch and write. WHERE'S MY NOTEBOOK AND MOCHA! I CAN'T WORK LIKE THIS PEOPLE!**

**Naru-13: Oh no. There she goes again.**

**Alita and Naru-13: READ AND REVIEW!**


	6. Having Courage

**Chapter 6: Having Courage**

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

**Time Skip: **1 Month Later

The night air was quite and warm. This was perfect air to help clear my head of all the thoughts that filled my skull from the back to the front. The light breeze blew my hair around my face and moved my light-weight navy blue jacket along with it. The Uchiha Fan charm, which hangs from the gold chain around my neck, was now caught between my teeth as my hands rested in my black skinny jeaned pockets.

There were a lot of things I had to think about. I like, hell love, Naruto, but I don't think his feelings are as strong. I'm almost afraid to ask. In fact, there are a lot of things I'm afraid of when it comes to the blond god. The biggest fear I have is asking Naruto to be my boyfriend. I don't know why. I think it might be this damn Uchiha pride, or it could just be my fear. When he kisses me, I just want to sometimes say fuck my pride and ask him, but dear old Dad drilled that damn pride in my head too well. I sighed as I continued my walk.

I didn't know where I was going and didn't care until I noticed the tree our group likes to sit under. _"Maybe I'll go sit over there for a while_." Right when I approached the tree, I heard Naruto's voice.

"For the millionth time Sai. No I will not go out with you." I heard Naruto sigh.

"Why not?"

"_Sai?"_ I thought to myself.

"Because you're not my type." Naruto groaned.

Curious to find out where this conversation was going, I got down on all fours and started crawling to the bus, five feet away from the tree, and poke my head through.

"_I swear no one better make a joke about this… _**(Glares at audience)**_"_

Naruto was sitting with his back against the tree and one arm hanging of his bent right leg. I could tell that Naruto sported an annoyed look a warming to the black haired boy in front of him. Sai on the other hand was sitting in front of Naruto on his legs.

"_**I'm**_ not your type?" Sai scoffed at my blond as he folded his arms. "_**I'm **_practically _**him**_."

"That's just it Sai… you aren't him. You don't have his hair, skin tone, eyes, anything. You two are nowhere close to each other in personality or looks." Naruto huffed as he turned away.

"Oh really?" Sai grinned as he got close to Naruto's face before he force my god to look at him. _**"I bet I can make you feel ten times better than he can."**_ Sai grinned as his hands started roaming Naruto's torso.

"I don't think so." Naruto glared as he removed Sai's clammy hands. "He's the only one for me… _**the only one**_." I heard him growl.

"You know he'll eventually find out why everyone hates you. And when he does, he'll turn his back on you like everyone else but the few friends you have. He'll run away and never speak to you again. You're right Naruto, Sasuke and I are different. I will always be here. Ready to bend over when you give the word." Sai smirked.

"_Ew… I think I just threw up in my mouth a little."_

I turned back to see the 'WTF' face Naruto was giving the sicko before him before he cleared his throat. "I have three things to say to that… 1) Don't _**EVER**_ say that _**EVER**_. 2) You're such a man whore, and 3) Kyuubi has nothing to do with Sasuke and I." Naruto spat.

"See that's where you're wrong Naruto. Having that demon will only cause you pain. Why not be happy with me and get on with your life." Sai replied.

"Sasuke has the option to leave me whenever he wants to. I tried so hard not to fall for him, but I couldn't help it. I have never felt this way about anybody. The way I see it… if I can't have Sasuke… than I will live the rest of my life alone… like it was meant for me to be from the beginning." I silently gasped at Naruto's words.

I didn't care if it made me seem like a girl, but all I could think about was running over there and giving Naruto a hug. He looked so depressed with his head lowered like that.

"Fine." Sai sighed in defeat as he stood up. "When you realize that what you're living in is fantasy and want to actually be happy… you know where to find me." And with that Sai left Naruto, who was in the same position.

I was about to turn and leave too, but stopped when I heard Naruto silently cry and whisper my name. "Sasuke…" I slowly emerged from my hiding place, walked in front of him, and wrapped my arms around his head. "Sasuke…?" He whispered.

"Shhhh. It's ok Naruto… I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." I smiled as I rested my head in golden locks.

"You will when you find out about my past." He mumbled.

"I heard some of it a few minutes ago and I'm not scared so far…" I stated. Neither one of us moved or spoke for a minute. "Wanna tell me the rest…?" I hesitantly asked.

He took a deep breath before pulling me into his chest. "Growing up… I didn't have a lot of friends. I didn't know why. My parents would just say it was because they were jealous of what I was blessed with. I didn't understand it… until later on down the road. Around the age of ten I was alone in the park. No one would play with me. Even their parents shunned me. I started to cry until I heard a voice. Someone was calling me. I wondered into the forest and to a river. When I looked in the river I saw a fox's face. It spoke to me. Made me feel like I had a friend. That fox's name was Kyuubi. Every day, whenever I would look into water, he would appear. Until one day he had had enough of people mistreating me. I ran to the river I first saw Kyuubi in and almost wet myself when I saw a giant fox step out of that same river. Later did I realize that it was Kyuubi. He roamed through town and crushed a lot of things and people… even my parents. He was angry for the horrible way they treated me and also because he was forced to be inside of me. From that day on Kyuubi became my family… and I became public enemy number one. Kiba, Neji, and everyone else accepted me for who I am. I told them not to, but they didn't listen. They too were shunned, but they didn't care. We've been friends ever since." I gripped his shirt even tighter when I felt more tears spilling from his eyes and onto my skin. He rubbed his hand over my arm as he took another deep breath before speaking again. "So now you know…" I only just nodded my head. He pulled me back so we could face each other. His hands were on my shoulders and our eyes pierced each others'. "What… will… you… do… Sasuke…?" He dragged out.

It broke my heart seeing him cry like this. I cupped his cheek before I leaned in and kissed his lips. Sure we've kissed before, but never on the lips. I was nice. I mentally smirked when he pressed against me and deepened the kiss by licking my lips and inserting his tongue when I let him. We stayed like this until air was needed. We slowly pulled before I whipped away his warm salty tears. "I said it before didn't I?" I said before I pecked his lips. "I'm not going anywhere." I whispered through a smile.

"Well then… since you're sticking around… would you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?" Naruto asked me.

"The pleasure belongs to me, Naruto." I replied.

He smiled back before he kissed me again. "Come on… it's getting late." Naruto said as he pulled me to my feet.

From there we walked, hand-in-hand, back to our dorm. When we got there, Naruto jumped into his sweat pants while I put on some basketball shorts and one of his larger t-shirts before we cuddled in his bed. I sighed as my head rested my head on his bare chest with his arms around me. The room was dark and Naruto was so warm. It almost made me drift off to sleep.

"Hey Sasuke…?"

"Hn?"

"… What is your family like…?" He nervously asked.

"… My parents were murdered in my hometown when I was young. I've been living with my older brother since then. I don't know how I got over it, since we still lived in the same house our parents were murdered in, but I did… eventually. About a year later they caught the guys who did it and they were put on death row, but it was too late. By then… I had already changed. I pushed away all my friends and everyone… even my brother. Ironically enough… it was Itachi who started to pull me out of my shell. To this day, he and I would crack jokes back and forth at each other. To be honest… you guys have been my only friends since then… so thank you… Naruto." I whispered again.

I blushed when he kissed the top of my head with a smile. "You're welcome, Sasuke." I yawned as my body started to relax against my boyfriend's warm body. By the way he rubbed my arms; I could tell he wasn't sleep yet, so I tried to fight sleep to stay up with him. A losing battle from the moment I laid down.


	7. After Party

**Readers start page with Naru-13 strangling Badbutt94.**

**Alita: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?**

**Naru-13: **What does it look like? I'm strangling her.

**Alita:** Why?

**Naru-13: **Look at how late she is with this new chapter!

**Alita:** That's true, but at least she didn't stop the story without telling anybody… Unlike some writers. **(Rolls eyes)**

**Sasuke: **True. **ATTENTION ALL WRITERS WHO QUIT THEIR STORYS WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE… YOU SUCK!**

**Badbutt94: **Can't…. breathe…. **(Passes out)**

**Naruto: STOP!** (**Shakes Badbutt awake)**

**Badbutt:** What happened?

**Naruto: **You passed out.

**Naru-13: WHY YOU DO THAT?**

**Naruto: **She can't die before she writes the scene where I make love to Sasuke.

**Sasuke:** **WHAT?**

**Badbutt (Hits Naruto on head):** **NARUTO, YOU BAKA! YOU GAVE AWAY THE SURPRISE!**

**Alita and Naru-13: **So it's finally going to happen?

**Badbutt:** Yep, but thanks to _**NARUTO**_… _**everyone**_ knows now… **(Sighs)** Oh well. At least he didn't give away the _**other**_ surprise.

**Everyone, except Badbutt: WHAT SURPRISE?**

**Sai:** Hello everyone.

**Naruto and Sasuke:** **WHAT IS SAI DOING HERE?**

**Badbutt: **All in due time. **NOW… ON WITH THE FANFICTION!**

**Chapter 7: After Party**

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

Sunlight started to peek in through the curtains of our shared bedroom as my eyes fluttered open. Familiar warmth was coming from my stomach. A smirk spread on my face when I saw a mop of blond haired resting peacefully against my body. It belonged to my dobe of a boyfriend. His arms were around my torso and his head nested on my flat stomach. Even though he was snoring, Naruto looked just as peaceful as he does every day. I couldn't resist running my fingers through his soft spikes, causing him to purr.

"_I can't believe that it's been a month since we started going together. Time sure does go by faster when you're with your partner."_ We call ourselves a couple, but we wouldn't be considered lovers. Our feelings for each other are about like, but not quite love yet. Even though I won't admit it to Naruto, but I can honestly say that he has managed to bring out the playful side of me again. It's ironic. The playful Sasuke I thought had died that night my parents did has been brought out by the same type of person I've been trying to push away for so long.

The image of the way we are now flashes through my mind, but I knew that we couldn't spend our Saturday in bed forever. "Naruto…" I whispered as I started to sit up. I couldn't help but to almost laugh when he gave a weak protesting response. "Come on Naru… It's time to get up." I tried again.

"I don't wanna~ Can't we just stay in bed and sleep the day away?" My boyfriend whined into my stomach, which he was still clutching onto for dear life.

"Aren't you hungry? I think they may have _**ramen**_ for breakfast." I said before Naruto bolted for the bathroom door, showered, brushed his teeth, and put on some clean clothes in record time.

"Well what are you waiting for, an invitation? Come on Sasuke! The ramen awaits!" My blond cheered.

"Naruto calm down. I'm sure there will be enough for you when we get down there. Come here and let me dry your hair." I motioned for him to come closer. He did just that, but instead of turning his back to me, he sat in between my legs, pulled me to the edge of the bed, and wrapped his arms around my waist as I took his towel and dried his hair. It felt slightly arousing having his head rest in my lap, but I knew that I had to remain calm. I don't think he's ready to take it that far… even though I am. When I finished, I leaned down and smelled his hair before I kissed the crown. "There. All done. Now let _**me**_ get dressed and then we'll go to breakfast, ok?" I smiled before he pecked my lips and let me get ready.

…

…

…

"You lied to me." Naruto whined.

"Well you wouldn't get up this morning." I replied as I ate my breakfast while leaning against the Sakura tree and my boyfriend's left shoulder.

"Rough morning?" Kiba snickered from above us.

"I wanted to get up and Naruto didn't." I sighed.

"That's what he said." Choji laughed hysterically to himself.

"Choji… take it from someone who loves you… you're not funny…" Shikamaru sighed before turning to Sasuke. "But I can sympathize with your problem Sasuke. Kiba has the same problem."

"It's not my fault that you feel like a pillow." Kiba replied when he pointed to Shikamaru's stomach.

"That's the same excuse Neji uses every time." Gaara said in his monotone voice.

"And it works every time." Neji smirked.

Yes it's true. Almost everyone in our little grouped has hooked up with each other. ShikamaruxKiba and NejixGaara are the other two couples beside Naruto and myself.

"Oh guys did you hear?" Kiba cheered as he jumped from the tree's branch. "There're going to be a party at Gaara's place tonight!"

"Really? Why didn't you tell us Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"Because we didn't tell him." Two unfamiliar voices said as they walked in front of us.

One was a girl with four dirty blond ponytails and teal eyes while the other had shaggy brown spiked hair and black eyes. "Who are they?" I asked Naruto.

"Oh, I forgot. You never met Temari and Kankuro. They're Gaara's older siblings. Temari, Kankuro, this is Sasuke. My boyfriend." Naruto introduced with a grin.

"Oh, so you're the one who finally wrangled that walleye fox, Naruto, huh? Well you better tame him quick or else he'll get away." Kankuro teased in a fake western voice.

"Why are you throwing a party and not tell me?" Gaara glared at his siblings.

"We wanted to surprise you. We got your report card in the mail and thought it would be nice to reward you with a party where the whole school's invited." Temari explained.

"The _**whole**_ school?" Gaara raised an eyebrow.

"Yep. We figured you need to socialize a little bit more." Kankuro said with one hand on his hip.

Gaara ran a hand through his bangs before sighing in defeat. "What time?"

"9 o'clock on the dot. So don't take so long. We can't really start without you, ya' know." Temari smiled before Kankuro and she walked away.

"Why was I blessed with living heart attacks for siblings?" Gaara sighed again.

…

…

…

**Normal P.O.V.**

By time Naruto and Sasuke got to the party it was nine thirty, but they hate showing up at a party on time anyway. Sasuke knew that they wouldn't have a problem with transportation, but _**which**_ transportation was the problem. Naruto wanted to take his orange Yamaha, but Sasuke felt safer with the black sports car. They fought for five minutes, but after a few 'persuasion' techniques by Naruto, Sasuke finally agreed to hop on the bike. He was terrified at first, but after hanging onto Naruto with his life, he actually had fun.

The music was loud and the punch had liquor in it, but who was complaining. This was the first time Sasuke had ever been to a party, so his nervousness wasn't unwelcomed. He practically hung around his blond boyfriend, but the male wasn't complaining. They drank and toasted when the guest of honor and his boyfriend finally arrived. The music grew louder and practically everyone was on the dance floor with their partners or some random person they just met.

Naruto had to practically beg for Sasuke to dance with him. When the raven finally agreed, he was pulled into Naruto's toned chest. Back collided with front while their hips swayed from side to side. They were in their own little world. Completely oblivious to any and everyone around them. Just like all the other couples there.

Other member of the group were also off in their own little worlds. Choji was devouring most of the snacks at the snack bar. Sai was failing at getting drunk from the juice while glaring at the slow dancing couple of Naruto and Sasuke. And Lee, of course, was trying to coax Sakura into sharing a dance with him before she harshly turned him down.

"Wow Sakura. No wonder no cute guy would talk to you. All you ever attract are undesirable scum men. I'm shocked that the demon isn't interested in your billboard head, but instead went after that raven cutie." Ino laughed behind her hand at a scowling pink haired lonely girl.

…

…

…

As the night progressed onward, Sasuke found himself wanting the bland he was currently making out with against the wall. "Why don't we go home and spend the rest of the night together?" Sasuke offered as he adjusted himself on his boyfriend's lap.

"Are you sure you're ready?" The blond asked.

"I have been for a while… I was just waiting on you." Smirked the raven.

Naruto knew that it wasn't the alcohol talking. After all they only had two drinks of the weakest liquor imaginable. He nodded as he rose with Sasuke still in his arms. They said their goodbyes before hopping on Naruto's bike and driving back to their dorms.

Once inside their room, they continued their make-out session against the door. The pressure Naruto put on Sasuke cause both of them to slide to the floor. Occasionally they would pull away for air, but only to have their lips reconnect again. During the kiss Naruto slid off both shirts before moving to attack Sasuke's pale neck, causing Sasuke to moan when Naruto bit down on his most sensitive spots.

Working a little slower, Naruto let his hands trail down that flat pale stomach until he reached Sasuke's jeans. He played with the button until Sasuke decided to unbuckle and pull them down on his own. Naruto smirked into the raven's nipples when said boy let out moans and pants from the pleasure of being played with.

Reaching his hand down Sasuke's boxers, Naruto realized that the raven's member was standing and full attention and already leaking pre-cum. _"He must have been wanting this for a while now."_ He led his boyfriend to the edge of his bed before settling in between those same legs he was between earlier. Sasuke lifted his hips to help Naruto pull down his boxers. He couldn't help, but blush when he saw that his member was standing proud in the face of his soon-to-be lover. Naruto blew hot air over the member before taking it in his mouth. Sasuke moaned when he felt and watched as Naruto stroked, sucked, and bobbed his head on his member. This was unlike anything Sasuke had felt before, but he tried to hold back. The way Naruto swirled his tongue, Sasuke couldn't hold back for long before he blew his load. Naruto pulled back just in time to see Sasuke's seed running down the slowly deflating manhood.

Before it was too late, Naruto gathered as much as he could of the semen and used it to lather his fingers before reconnecting his lips with his trembling and panting boyfriend. "This is going to hurt Sasuke, but just relax and it'll be a lot better… are you sure you want to continue?" The blond asked as the raven nodded his head.

Naruto slid one finger in, causing Sasuke to grunt at the slight and foreign pain in his ass. Said blond waited for a little bit before he started to thrust the single digit in and out before adding a second one. When he noticed that Sasuke's hisses were getting worst, Naruto used his free hand and retrieved the lube that nested in their nightstand. Sasuke didn't notice anything until he felt some type of gel substance being poured onto his partner's fingers and Sasuke's hole. He wanted to question what Naruto was doing, but decided against it because the pain started to die down and be replaced by some pleasure. Naruto was glad when Sasuke's moans returned before he used those digits to scissor and stretch Sasuke's tight heat. He need to know where Sasuke's prostate was so he could memorize it when it comes time for _**him**_ to finally enter.

"Naruto…" Sasuke moaned when he felt said boy's digits beat against his bundle of nerves.

After a few more thrusts, Naruto removed his fingers, lathered up his member, and pumped it a few times before slowly entering. Sasuke used his fists to muffle the discomfort he was having from a thicker and longer appendage entering him. Naruto leaned over to nibble on Sasuke's neck while nipping and whispering into his ears. Sasuke's eyes were closed tight until he gave the ok for Naruto to move.

With permission, Naruto slowly pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in. To get a better angle, said blond boy hooked Sasuke's legs over his arms and moved their bodies in perfect harmony when he finally hit the bundle of nerves he was aiming for. The closer Sasuke was to his climax, the louder his pleasurable moans got. He chanted Naruto's name as if it were a mantra before spilling his seed onto his and Naruto's stomachs and relaxing into the softness of his bed. Naruto continued to go strong with his thrusts before he filled his quivering lover with his white hot seed. His strength dwindled, but left Naruto with just enough to clean off their stomachs, crack a window to air out the room, and climb back in bed. Sasuke snuggled into the musky scent that is Naruto before allowing said boyfriend's kissed lore him into a good night's rest.

…

…

…

The same bright sun crept into their window through those curtains. Both teens groaned as they removed themselves from each other's hold.

"Ouch." Sasuke hissed when he sat up to quickly.

"You ok?" Asked his concerned blue eyed boyfriend.

"Well gee I don't know… Would you feel right as rain after having your ass pounded into by your boyfriend?" Sasuke sarcastically asked.

"I would never get the chance to know." Smirked said boyfriend.

Sasuke rolled his eyes before playfully punching a tan arm. He tried to once again sit up, but tremendously failed. Just as he decided that maybe he should stay in bed, Naruto hosted his raven beauty into a bridal-style carrying position in his arms. "What are you doing?"

"I'm finally sweeping you off your feet." Smirked Naruto.

"Oh hardy har har. Just carry me to the bathroom already." Groaned Sasuke.

In the bathroom Naruto and Sasuke both washed each other before brushing their teeth and hair and jumping into fresh clothes for the day. Sasuke hissed along the way, but the more he moved the lighter the pain became. Right when they were about to leave for breakfast, Sasuke noticed a not addressed to Naruto was slid under their door.

"Hey Naruto, it's a note by the door for you." Sasuke called.

Naruto bent down to pick up the letter before reading it carefully. "It sounds like someone wants to meet me outside right now by the Sakura tree we always eat at." Naruto informed.

"I don't like it." Sasuke said as he folded his arms.

"It's probably nothing. I'll go see what this person wants and be right back." Naruto smiled before he pecked Sasuke's lips. "If I'm not back in five minutes, you can go ahead to without me. I'll me you there when I'm finished." And with that Naruto journeyed over to the door, but stopped when his hand grabbed the door knob. "Oh, and make sure I can still taste the French Toast on those sweet lips of yours." Naruto hurried and closed the door to dodge an oncoming pillow that was thrown by his loving boyfriend.

…

…

…

Outside, Naruto leaned against the Sakura tree while he waited for the person to show. When he realized that ten minutes already passed, Naruto decided that enough was enough and decided to turn back, but before he could push off tree, someone hit Naruto in the back of the head. His body slunk to the ground. He tried to stay away long enough to find out who the bastard was that attacked him, but sadly he lost his battle with consciousness groaned when everything faded to black.


	8. Sasuke's Determination

**Chapter 8: Sasuke's Determination**

**Scene starts with Badbutt94 sitting in a corner, rocking back and forth while mumbling**

**Badbutt:** Blah, blah, blah, Ohhhhh look I'm a kitty cat.** (starts crawling on the floor while playing with string)**

**Naru-13: **Uhhh… What's wrong with her?

**Alita: (puts on reading classes with a doctor's coat and clipboard) **She's suffering from a case we doctors call… Poo Brain.

**Badbutt:** Now I'm a pretty butterfly. Fly away I must. Oh joy. **(tries to fly, but instead falls onto floor)**

**Sasuke: **Um… Poo Brain? Now you're just speaking nonsense. I've never heard of that, and I'm smart.

**Alita:** That's because _**you've**_ never been a doctor, Sas**UKE**.

**Naruto:** Wait. When did you become a doctor?

**Alita:** **BESIDES THE POINT! **_**The point is**_, my dear Sasuke, is that she has Poo Brain.

**Naru-13:** So~ What causes Poo Brain?

**Alita: **Overload from too much work.

**Naruto, Sasuke, Naru-13:** Work?

**Naruto: **But she doesn't do anything.

**Alita:** On the contrary, dobe… She's been studying for her Graduation Tests constantly. All the studying plus a combination of the extra lengths she's going through to ensure that she's going to pass has caused her brain to melt and therefore causes her to suffer from Poo Brain.

**Naru-13:** So what do we do? She's already _**way**_ overdue with this chapter.

**Alita: **Well until she gets her brain back, _**we're **_going to have to write it for her.

**Naruto:** But I don't know how do that. All I know how to do is make love to my Sasu-kun. _**Which**_ it's about that time right now.

**Sasuke:** We just had sex not even ten minutes ago. Can't we rest?

**Naruto:** Now Sasuke if we do that then I'll be suffering from Sasuke/Sex Withdraw.

**Sasuke: HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ALL THESE MEDICAL TERMS?**

**Naruto:** Oh, didn't I tell you? I got my medical degree too.

**Sasuke: WHEN!**

**Naruto:** Shhhh, no time for talkin; now it's time for sexin.

**Alita: **Hum. I concur. Now go. And cure your illness!

**Sasuke: (being carried off by Naruto) WHERE DID YOU TWO GET YOUR MEDICAL DEGREES FROM? THE INTERNET?**

**Alita: **Why yes. Yes, we did. **(waves goodbye) **Ready to get started?

**Naru-13:** After I finish getting my degree. When someone has a fever, runny nose, and is coughing… What is their illness?

**Alita: **Well looks like it's up to me. On with the delayed Fanfiction.

**Badbutt: **Ha-ha. Naru and Sasu make funny noises.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

"_I'm started to get worried."_ I thought as I sat in my fifth period, ignoring the lecture. My mind was stuck on Naruto. He didn't show up to any classes so far, he missed breakfast and lunch, and I have yet to receive a text message from him. _"Did something happen?"_

After class I told everyone to meet me by the tree. Everyone showed up, except Sai. "What's wrong Sasuke?" Kiba asked.

"It's Naruto. I don't know where he is." I said in a concerned voice.

"He didn't send a text message, call or anything?" Choji asked.

"Nothing." I shook my head.

"Then this is serious." Shikamaru said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Before you showed up, Naruto would pick random days for him to disappear. He would never tell us and we respected that, but now that you and him are practically joined at the hip~"

"Am not." I interrupted Gaara.

"We thought he would've at least told you." Gaara finished, completely ignoring my comment.

"What was the last thing Naruto said before he left?" Neji asked.

"Someone slipped a note under our door. Naruto just smiled and said that someone wanted to meet him by this tree." I explained.

"Hey guys, look what I found." Kiba called to everyone.

"Is that…Is that blood?" I asked.

"We have to hurry before anything else happens to Naruto." Shikamaru commanded as we split up and searched.

…

…

…

Kiba and I searched for an hour before I tripped over something. "What the hell?"

"Having trouble walking twinkle toes." Kiba laughed.

"Shut up and help me with this." I groaned in frustration at the dog lover. With his help, we removed a patch of grass and uncovered a wooden door and handle.

"Think Naruto's down there?"

"My gut says 'yes'." I said as I opened the door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute. You're not thinking of going down there alone are you?" Kiba asked as I gave him a confused look.

"I swear. Did you and Naruto get your brains at an half off sell somewhere? Of course I'm not going down there alone. You're coming too." I said.

"What about the others?"

"We don't have time. Naruto could be in danger as we speak. Come on." I ordered.

We started down the stairs, after a lot of complaints from Kiba. It wasn't until we got toward the bottom of the stairs that we started to here noises.

"_**Hi Naruto… How are you feeling?"**_

"_Is that Sai…?"_

"**Fuck you Sai!"** Naruto yelled as some chains rattled.

"_Well, that answers my question."_

"_**Don't be like that Naruto. If you had just accepted my offer the first time… None of this would've happened."**_

"**I COULD NEVER LOVE YOU! I LOVE SASUKE! WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD?"**

"_You tell him babe."_ I mentally cheered.

"**WHAT DOES SASUKE HAVE THAT I DON'T? HUH? WHAT IS IT ABOUT SASUKE THAT MAKES YOU LOVE HIM?"** Sai yelled.

"Well for one he doesn't **HIT ME IN THE HEAD WITH A SHOVEL, KIDNAP ME, HIDE ME IN A BASEMENT-LIKE PLACE, DRUG ME, OR CHAIN ME TO A FUCKIN WALL FOR STARTERS!" **Naruto yelled.

"_**You can't tell me that you don't love it." **_Sai cooed.

"_**You're sick."**_

**BEEP BEEP**

"_**Well it looks like I better hurry before I'm late to my next class. I'll see you later, Naruto-kun." **_I gasped when I heard Naruto grunt in pain. _**"You stay here and wait for me. But don't worry… We'll have more fun when I get back."**_ I could feel Sai smirk as his steps disappear away of the stairs.

"Now's our chance." I whispered to Kiba. We rounded the corner to see that Naruto's body was limp; his wrists were chained to the wall, and his lower half rested against a dirty mattress. "Naruto!" I screamed as I rushed to his side.

"Aw man. What did Sai do to him?" Kiba asked as he jiggled the chains.

"Naruto? Come on Naruto, you have to wake up?" I smacked his cheek a few times, but the only thing it was doing was leaving marks. "Shit. We have to get him out of here."

"Sai _**has**_ to have a key around her somewhere."

"That's it! I knew I liked you for a reason." I smirked.

"Oh haha. You find the key and I'll call the guys." Kiba commanded before he pulled out his phone.

I searched franticly for the key. I turned everything over, not caring if I made a mess where ever I searched. After about five minutes of mindlessly throwing things, I found the key taped to the back of a drawer. My hands were shaky as I tried to unlock the chains. But when I finally inserted the key, someone yanked my jacket by its hood and threw me on the ground. I rubbed the back of my head before I turned to see Kiba lying on the floor, knocked out.

"_**What do you think you're doing down here."**_ Sai hissed with his fists clenched.

"I'm taking Naruto back!"

"_**Over my dead body."**_

"_**Don't push me."**_ I hissed at my 'look-a-like'.

"_**You don't deserve him. You can't love him like I can. You don't understand the pain he's been through. HOW COULD YOU EVER THINK THAT YOUR RELATION SHIP WAS GOING TO LAST?"**_ He yelled in my face.

My glare intensified before I punched him hard in his cheek. I watched as Sai fell to the floor, moaning in pain as he held his broken cheek. I slowly got up, strolled over to him and stepped on his neck.

"_**You're right. I don't understand his pain. I don't know what it's like to be called a monster, or be hated by everyone. In fact, I had quite the opposite. But don't you dare say that I can't love him like you do. I love him twice as much. He loves me twice as much. We love each other twice as much as the other. And it's because we love each other so much that he's healing. I can't understand his pain. But, I can take it away. Something you could never do."**_ I growled as I pushed the front of my converse into his neck.

I gasped when he suddenly tripped me with his foot and pinned me to the cold stone floor. I used my feet to kick him off of me before I launched at him. We tumbled on the floor, punching and kicking each other. Both Sai and I had about the same amount of blood leaking from scratches and cuts delivered to each other.

When I finally had the upper hand, I reeled my fist back so I could punch his lights out. Right when I was about to make contact, I felt a sharp pain in my side. Quickly looking down, I saw that Sai had given me a shot of something. Not giving him a change to gain the upper hand, I delivered a powerful kick to his torso, sending him flying into the wall on the far eastside. I barely heard him groan as he slipped into unconsciousness.

I hissed in pain as I quickly removed the needle from my side and threw it at Sai. My legs became weakened and allowed me to fall onto my knees. I was in a lot of pain. I used my hand to apply pressure to my wound, but it was too late. I could still feel the liquid seep into my veins and blood system. My body became heavier. With the last of my strength, I crawled toward my still unconscious Naruto, but I didn't make it. My body came to rest by his head as my vision and mind faded to black.

…

…

…

"_It's so bright."_ I thought to myself as I cracked open my eyes. All I saw was a white light. _"Am I… Am I dead? Naw, I can't be dead. I'm in too much pain."_ Struggling to touch my forehead, I used my arm to block out the offensive light. "Where am I?" My hoarse voice asked.

"In the hospital, silly." A deep voice answered.

"Naruto? Is that you?" I asked as I turned my head to the side, smiling when two cerulean eyes met mine.

"Hey teme."

"How do you feel?"

"Like shit. Which, by the way, you look like." He laughed.

"Is that anyway to thank your boyfriend _**after**_ I _**just**_ saved your life?" I teased.

"You're right." He laughed too. We stayed silent for a few minutes before Naruto started to speak again. "I would kiss you, but since I can't get out of bed I'll just say this… Thank you… Sasuke. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here." He smiled.

"I should be the one thanking you." I smiled.

"Why?"

"For being faithful, brave, fun, loving, stupid~"

"Gee. Thanks." He rolled his eyes.

"But most importantly… Thanks for being you." I smiled while looking into his shining eyes.

"When we get out of here, I'm going to take you on the best date you'll ever have… That is… until the next one."

"That reminds me… When _**do **_we get out of here?" I asked.

"You'll have to ask the doctor." Naruto replied.

"Who's the doctor?" I asked. Suddenly the door opened to revile two women wearing white doctor coats.

"_**Hello. We're your doctors for your stay here. I'm Doctor Alita, and this is my lovely assistant, Naru-13. We're going to have to run some tests on you for a day or so. Assistant Naru-13. If you would please…"**_ The red haired doctor evilly smirked.

Suddenly, both Naruto and I were strapped to our beds and started screaming for our lives.

"_**Don't worry. I'm a professional. My recently obtained, from the internet might I add, degree in medicine told me so."**_

Naruto and I tried to struggle against our restraints. I stopped and gulped hard when 'Doctor Alita' and 'Assistant Naru-13' started to screw on giant needles. "What are you going to do with those?" Naruto stuttered, now using his teeth to chew through the restraints.

"_**These GIANT NEEDLES are what we're going to use to 'conduct' our tests on you two."**_ Grinned the 'doctor's' assistant.

"_**Don't worry though… These won't hurt… Too much…"**_

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

…

…

…

**Normal P.O.V.**

A few days later, Naruto and Sasuke were released from the hospital with a clean bill of health… or so they hoped. And just as he promised, Naruto had taken Sasuke on one of the best dates of his life. In fact, they're returning right now.

"That was fun." Naruto laughed.

"You're right. That was one of the best dates I've ever been on… so far." Sasuke smiled as Naruto's arms encircled Sasuke's waist.

"Glad you had fun. _**Now… We can get to the fun part…**_" Naruto purred in Sasuke's ear, successfully tugging Sasuke down with him.

Naruto and Sasuke started kissing each other hungrily. Leaving light bruises in their wake. Pale hands started to roam the strong, tanned torso above him while tan hands wondered under a black white beater and started to tweak and play with his nipples.

"Naruto…" Sasuke moaned against soft tan lips.

**BANG BANG**

"**HEY! SHUT THAT SHIT UP! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!"** Gaara yelled through the walls.

…

…

…

**Alita: **Well that was fun.

**Naru-13: **I think we did a good job.

**(Naruto starts to cry)**

**Alita:** What's wrong Naruto?

**Naruto:** It's almost over. Only one more chapter left. **(Sobs)**

**Sasuke: (Hit's Naruto's head) **Nice going Dobe. Now _**EVERYONE **_knows.

**Nrau-13: (Naruto faints) **Oh great Sasuke. Now we have to prescribe some type of medicine for him. What do you suggest Doctor Alita?

**Alita: AT LEAST ONE HOUR OF NARUSASU SEX TIME!**

**Sasuke: WHAT?**

**Naruto: (Jumps up) NARUSASU SEX TIME?**

**Sasuke: **Oh no Naruto. You heard them wrong.

**Naruto: (Picks Sasuke up)** Now Sasuke… We can't ignore the doctor's orders. And since I'm also a doctor… I agree with their cure.

**Sasuke: I HATE YOU ALL! **

**(Door slams. Rumbling, creaking, grunting, smacking, and moaning)**

**Naru-13: **By the way… What do we do with her?

**Badbutt:** Ha-ha I can touch my toes… **(bends over and falls down) **Badbutt fall down go boom.

**Alita: **Wait until next week is over. She'll be back to normal by then.

**Naru-13: **I guess ***sighs*** Anyway, you know what to do. Review and what not.

**Alita:** We would love to hear your opinion about the fanfic. **(Grabs Badbutt)** Say bye-bye to the 'nice' people kitty.

**Badbutt: (waves paws)** Bye-bye nice people. **(Curls into a ball and starts to roll around)**

**Naru-13: **She's so cute.

**Alita: NARU-13 HELP! SHE ROLLED OUT OF THE HOUSE**

**Naru-13: (Stops chasing Badbutt and Alita) **Yall come back now. Ya hear. **(Continues running)**

**Sasuke: (moans) NARUTO!**

**Naruto: **And that's how you make Sasuke Uchiha cum. See ya.


	9. Epilogue 10 Year skip

**Chapter 9: Epilogue (10 Year skip)**

**Badbutt94: I'M BACK!**

**Alita: KITTY!** (**Jumps up and hugs Badbutt)**

**Naru-13: **About damn time. I don't know how much longer we could keep doing your work. The last chapter we wrote was so hard. I think I had smoke coming out of my ears. No thanks to Horny and Hornier, over here. **(Points to Sasuke and Naruto)**

**Sasuke:** Well I'm sorry if you _**"doctors" **_ find it relevant for me to get raped every five seconds. I still would like to know whose idea it was for me to engage in sexual intercourse with this Dobe every time.

**Alita: **Oh shut up Sasuke.

**Naruto:** Yeah Teme. Besides… **(Grabs and holds Sasuke from behind)** _**Don't act like you don't love it.**_

**Naru-13: NOT IN FRONT OF THE KIDS, PLEASE!**

**Badbutt: ONE AT A TIME! **Now, would someone _**please**_ tell me _**WHAT**_ the hell I missed while I was gone.

**Alita: I'LL DO IT! **You see Kitty, while I diagnosed you with Poo Brain, it was up to Naru-13 and me to try and get the last chapter posted before your fans became too anxious and tried to kill you. Which, by the way, I would never let that happen. So anyway~

**Badbutt: **Wait a minute. Rewind. Did you just say _**diagnosed**_? Since when did you become a doctor?

**Naru-13 **She was just getting to that. You see, while you were acting like you fell off your rocker one too many times, Naruto, Alita, and I got our medical degrees.

**Badbutt: **From where?

**Sasuke: **The internet.

**Badbutt: (looks at Naruto, Alita, and Naru-13 with a WTF face) ** I'm not even going to ask.

**Naru-13: **Oh. You never did tell us how your Graduation Tests went.

**Badbutt: **Let's just say… I found another reason as to why I _**despise **_the human race.

**Sasuke: **I know how you feel.

**Alita: **That bad huh?

**Badbutt: **Not the test. I was referring to the _**humans **_in my testing location. **(Rubs temples) **So what else I miss?

**Naruto: **Well, we got some really good reviews about the last chapter. I think it had something to do with _**my**_ advice.

**Everyone: WHAT ADVICE! (Reads what Naruto said in the last chapter)**

**Badbutt: Alright! THAT'S IT!** I'm re-taking over this fanfic. This is the last chapter, so there will be no more fooling around.

**Naru-13:** Good! Ok Everyone, **BREAK TIME!**

**Badbutt: WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!**

**Alita: **To get some food. We're exhausted.

**Sasuke: **So~ you're _**not**_ going to screw me into the mattress again?

**Naruto: **Come on Sasuke. Even _**I **_don't feel like fucking you every minute of every day. Now will I do it later, is a different story. **(smirks)**

**Sasuke: **Me and my big mouth. **(groans)**

**Naruto: **If it makes you feel better… I was going to do it even if you didn't ask me.

**Sasuke: **No, Naruto that doesn't help me at all!

**Alita and Naru-13: (Turns toward Badbutt) HAVE FUN WRITING!**

**Badbutt: (sighs)** I need to get some more co-writers. On with the last chapter.

…

…

…

**Normal P.O.V.**

After the gang graduated from high school, Naruto took over his Father's video game business and hired all of his friends. Sasuke is his secretary. Shikamaru is head of the technology department. Kiba, Lee, and sometimes Neji are in charge of the movements of the characters. Choji is in charge of running errands, except bringing food. That's a mistake they'll never make again. Gaara is in charge of negotiations whenever Naruto can't make it, or skips out. Whenever Neji isn't showing off his latest battle move, he's managing the company's money. Itachi still manages the Uchiha Company. Most of the time, they like to get together and work on a game together. And then of course there were other people they worked with, but won't be named because there are too many, and plus they're just the extras no one cares about. That is except for three special ladies. Badbutt is head of the game designing department. Alita is in the supervisor of all the slackers that think they can just get away with _**not **_working. And the last one is Naru-13. She's in charge of drawing the characters. They were hired about a year ago, but quickly befriended everyone in the company and helped keep it running whenever Naruto was slacking.

All of the couples who got together are still together and living healthy lives and relationships. About five years ago, 26 year old Naruto and Sasuke Uzumaki got married and adopted a pair of siblings.

The girl, now five years old, was named Ichirin "Rin" Uzumaki. She has Sasuke's hair and eyes, but Naruto's tanned skin. The other is a boy named Kabau Uzumaki. He's now ten years old and looks like Naruto, but with healthy pale skin. It took Kabau a little while to adjust to his new parents, but after a month or so, the blond boy warmed up quite quickly. But thanks to their grandparents and uncle Itachi, they've become too spoiled.

Today was just an average day. Everyone showed up to work on time. Everyone went to work. They took their breaks. Everything seemed normal… that is until Sasuke found a notebook on his desk.

**Knock Knock**

"Come in." Naruto commanded in a bored tone, but instantly perked up when his husband (wife) entered in his office. "Sasuke? _**Is it "Break Time" already?**_" The manager kissed his spouse.

"Calm your hormones down, Lover Boy. I just came to give you back your notebook." Sasuke smirked.

"What notebook?"

"This isn't your notebook, Naruto?"

"Nope. I actually picked it up and placed it on your desk earlier because I thought it was yours." Naruto confessed.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Kiba smiled as he and Shikamaru entered in their best friend's/ boss's office.

"Is this your notebook?" Sasuke asked Shikamaru.

"Hey! How do you know that it's not _**my **_notebook?" Kiba asked.

"Because out of all the years we've known each other… I've known you _**not**_ to be smart enough to carry even one notebook." Sasuke explained.

The confused look on Kiba's face was priceless. "… … What…?"

"Exactly." Sasuke smirked.

"No for real what did you say?"

"Kiba." Shikamaru called. "What's 6x8?" Kiba thought before plopping down on Naruto's couch. "Ok, now that we have a few minutes... Sorry Sasuke, but no, this isn't my notebook. Why?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, we just found this notebook lying around." Naruto said as he picked it up. I wonder who it does belong to?"

"Good afternoon my youthful friends! I would like to know have any of you seen my notebook?" Lee asked.

"Is this it?" Naruto said as he gave the notebook to Lee.

"Sorry, but my notebook is blue and has the word Youth written on it."

"Of course." Everyone sighed.

"Naruto we've~ Oh. I didn't know we were having an office party." Neji smirked.

"Shut up, Neji. Hey is this your notebook?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nope. We've never seen it before. Why don't you open it and see if there's a name inside." Gaara suggested before turning to look at Kiba. "What's wrong with him?"

"Oh. Hold on." Shikamaru strolled over to his lover and patted his head. "Sorry Kiba, but time's up. Pencils down please."

"I could've used a pencil? That would've been useful _**five**_ minutes ago." Kiba pouted.

Everyone rolled their eyes at the dog lover before they surrounded Naruto as he opened the book. The expression on everyone's faces ranged from horror to shocked to delighted.

"Who on earth wrote that _**vile**_ stuff." Sasuke trembled.

"I don't know about you, but…" Naruto smirked as he turned the book sideways. "I would like to try some of these _**activities**_ out. When the kids aren't home."

"Out of everything we've read, we've yet to find a name." Shikamaru sighed, trying to get the _**naughty **_ideas that were forming in his head out.

"Yeah. I would _**personally**_ like to thank them." Neji smirked, stealing the notebook from a dazed Naruto.

"Did you leave it in here?" Badbutt asked as the Three Musketeers entered Naruto's office.

"I don't think I did~ Oh hi guys." Alita smiled as she waved to her friends. **"OH! YOU FOUND IT!"** The girl cheered as she ran to steal back her green notebook.

"**THAT'S YOUR NOTEBOOK?"** Everyone, except the girls, gasped.

"Yeah. She's been looking for it _**everywhere**_." Naru-13 explained.

"**How could you write something like that?"** Sasuke, Gaara, and Kiba yelled.

"Oh calm down, you big babies. Trust me. I've written _**way**_ worse. And if you think that's _**naughty**_…" Badbutt said as she pointed to the notebook. "Then you should stay away from Fanfiction, Google, and DeviantArt."

"What are those?" The boys asked.

"It's obvious that you guys have been _**way**_ too _**busy**_ fucking each other to even visit some of these sites. Move over." Naru-13 sighed as she pushed them out of the way and pulled up all three websites. "There you go. Come on girls. Let's let them have some privacy."

The three giggling girls left the office and the computer at the disposal of their horny friends. After about fifteen minutes of messing around with the computer, Lee had to go to the gym and work off his frustration while Sasuke, Gaara, and Kiba had to fend off their extra horny husbands.

"**FUCK THE INTERNET!"** The three helpless ukes cried.

**THE END… OR IS IT?**

**NAW IT'S NOT. (TEEHEE)**

**Extra:**

After the airing out of Naruto's office, Naruto and Sasuke arrived at Naruto's parent's house to pick up their kids. **"MOMMY! DADDY!"** Rin yelled as she ran into Sasuke's arms.

"How's my little princess?" Naruto cooed.

"I'm fine Daddy! Look! Grandpapa brought me a tiara!" The girl laughed.

"Hi Mom and Dad." Kabau smiled before Naruto ruffled his son's blond locks.

"Hey son. What do you have there?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh it's an IPad. Uncle Itachi gave it to me." The boy smiled.

"Hello Baby Brother. How was your day at work?" Itachi smirked from his seat.

"What have I told you about spoiling my children with money?" Sasuke glared with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh Sasuke it's not his fault." Minato said as he wrestled his son to the ground.

"Yeah. And besides… Who could resist such wonderful grandchildren." Kushina cooed as she tickled both siblings.

"Ugh. I swear you're just like your son, Mom." Sasuke sighed.

"And what's wrong with that?" The red haired woman asked.

"He's always spoiling the kids. He keeps rearranging the furniture. He's just ugh…" Sasuke complained.

"Hey! I don't _**ever **_here you complaining. So shut up!" Naruto yelled.

Everyone in the house was quiet as the two spouses started a glaring match. "Alright… You win, Naruto." Sasuke sighed in defeat.

"Really?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at his retreating husband.

"Yep. You want me to shut up then I will!" Sasuke yelled before he slammed the front door. "Oh, but before I officially stop talking I would like for you to know that **YOU'RE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH**!" The raven screamed before he rattled the house when he slammed the front door again.

"Sasuke! Hey wait a minute! Let's not be rash! Sweetie? Naruto loves his Sasuke! Sasuke?" Naruto yelled as he chased after his raven.

"Here we go again. Hey kids? Would you like to stay with Grandma and Grandpa?" Kushina asked before the kids cheered. The red haired woman sighed before she turned to her second son. "Will you be staying too, Itachi?"

"Why not. It's a lot closer to the action than my house. I shall return with my belongs. Come on kids let's go get some ice cream." And with that, Itachi left the house to return within a few minutes along with his ice cream covered niece and nephew.

"With Naruto and Sasuke as their parents… I feel sorry for the kids." Kushina sighed with her hands on her hips.

"**FEEL SORRY FOR THEM ? WHAT ABOUT US?"** The older blond sighed as he fell face first onto the couch. "I'm telling you Kushina. With Naruto and Sasuke as their parents… you should be more worried about us. I don't know what I'll do if I find one more gray hair." Minato sighed as he tugged on his slowly fading blond locks.

"My poor husband." Kushina sighed as she sat on her husband's back and played in his hair. "My poor, can't keep it up husband."

"What?"

**NOW… IT'S THE END!**


	10. Badbutt94's Author's Note

**Badbutt94's Author's Note:**

First of all, I would like to apologize for not posting anything and for anyone who believes that this is a new chapter. I am making this author's note to let all of my fans and readers know that I will not be able to post any new chapters until after August 20th, 2013. As of right now, I am in another state, taking care of my very young siblings for my mother. She just gave birth, today, to my little brother and will need my help with the new born, 7/8 year old, 3 year old, and a 1 year old, yes people these are all of my siblings. I have been with my family for almost a month now and just found time to upload this author's note, so you can tell that I am busy. But, do not despair, once I return home and before I start college again, I will come back with a bunch of new chapters, stories, and everything you guys expect of me.

Also, on a side not, I have finally gotten my siblings on a schedule so I do have some free time during the night where I can become a beta for anyone who needs one. So, if you or anybody needs a beta for their work, let me know and I can definitely help out.

To add to this author's note, I will be posting this to all of my stories so anyone who's ever read my stories will know that I do not own any most of the characters in my stories. The only ones I do own, are my OCs and extra characters in all of my Naruto stories, Ke'Ania, Saedi, and Raven from my 'Secret Kingdom Hearts' series, and any other OCs I mentioned in the warnings. I also do not own any of the songs I have added in my stories. The only thing I do own are the plots to my stories, the design of most of the characters, and any 'music video' type of action happening in some of my stories. The only reason I am doing this and posting it to all of my stories is because I have received some messages where people were complaining and threatening to report my stories because I did not put any disclaimers in any of the chapters. Since this bothers people and since I refuse to go through the tedious process of dealing with this issue again, I am posting this author's note and will start putting disclaimers of all of my chapters and stories to please my audience and rule followers who refuse to even read my work because there is not disclaimer stated.

Another reason I am also posting this author note to all of my stories is because it has come to my attention that my past stories are shitty and they make me cringe every time I read them. I am not one of those people that will claim that every piece of work I have done is perfect and no one can tell me otherwise. I know that starting off I wasn't as good as I am now, and my work proves that. So, I have decided that, before I die, I will attempt to go back and re-do _**ALL **_of my stories to satisfy this need of mine. I don't know exactly when I will get around to it, but I can guaranty that it will happen one day.

The last thing I have to say to everyone is that I feel the need to be just a little bit closer to you guys so, if you want to, you can scroll further down this note and find my Facebook, Tumblr, YouTube, and DeviantArt names so that you can follow me. On my DeviantArt account are some old pictures I drew, but I will be posting some more soon. On my YouTube account, I do occasionally post some videos of my favorite couples. If there is any requests for a video you would like for me to make with a song, drop me a request on my YouTube account or you can send it to my Facebook, Tumblr, or even pm me here. It all goes to my email so I'll get it one way or another. For those who friend me on Facebook, that is where you can get to know the non-fanfiction side of Badbutt94. For anyone that wants to follow me on Tumblr, there I will be posting any updates about my stories, videos, and artwork on there. Now, I know I'm not the best, but I do take pride in what I do and will post it regardless of people's opinions. Just like many other pictures, videos, and pieces of literature, they are there simply for anyone who wants to enjoy it.

Well, I think that's enough ranting and raving for today. Again, I'm sorry that I cannot post any chapters right now, but I will make up for it in a few months. If there are any comments/ concerns or you simply want to just drop me a line, go ahead. I will be waiting to hear from you guys.

**HOW TO FIND ME:**

**Facebook: **Blackcat Ke'AniaSora

**Tumblr: **soraxiii

**YouTube: **Badbutt94

**DeviantArt: **soraswifey


End file.
